Desert Island
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Hermione e Draco foram para uma ilha deserta em busca de um tesouro. Megan, a filha deles, a todo custo queria descobrir o que causou-lhes a morte repentina. Mas ela não imaginava o que poderia acontecer consigo indo atrás disso.
1. Ilha Deserta

Desert Island

**Capítulo 01: Ilha Deserta **

- De onde você tirou essa maldita idéia de virmos para uma ilha para procurar um tesouro que não existe? – Ela perguntou, cansada de apenas esperar, e esperar. – Quero voltar para casa.

- Sabe pilotar um jatinho?

- Não, mas...

Ele parou de arrumar a pequena fogueira que estava tentando montar e a encarou com desdém.

- Tudo bem! – Concordou, jogando as mãos pro alto, exasperada.

- Hermione, escute... Isso é importante para mim. Por favor, compreenda. – Respondeu, limpando as mãos na calça jeans azul-clara e levantando-se.

- Nós estamos aqui há três dias, meu cabelo está ressecado e completamente estragado pelo mar, e tirando a comida que trouxemos que deve acabar a qualquer instante, tudo o que temos é uma espécie de... Eu não sei como nomear isso.

- Hermione...

- Eu quero voltar para casa. Quero minha filha e minha casa de volta.

- Este mapa pertenceu a sua família.

- E tem séculos de existência. – Suspirou.

- Por favor, Mione.

- Eu quero voltar.

- Pois bem, aprenda sozinha a pilotar um avião e já que está reclamando do meu serviço como construtor da moradia que nós vamos ficar por alguns dias, no meio de uma ilha deserta, porque você não quis ficar dentro do avião, pode dormir aqui fora. – Ele disse, perdendo a paciência, e deixando o fogo consumir a madeira enquanto ia para dentro do que chamaria de casa por algum tempo.

- Muito bem, eu vou ficar perfeitamente bem aqui. Sozinha. – Ela se sentou no chão, e abraçou os joelhos, de repente com frio. – Eu posso muito bem ficar com frio e sozinha no meio do nada.

* * *

Ele acordou no meio da noite ouvindo-a chamar seu nome, e foi até onde a deixara para ver o motivo daquilo.

Hermione estava enroscada na areia, tremendo com o vento gélido, mas ainda sim, dormindo.

O coração dele se aliviou e quase pode sorrir.

Pegando-a nos braços delicadamente para não acordá-la, levou-a para dentro e embrulhou com a coberta e a abraçou.

Ela estava tão fria!

Apertou-a ainda mais junto a si e os murmúrios dela cessaram. Quando teve certeza que ela já estava quente o suficiente, deixou-se deslizar novamente como o mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

Hermione acordou na manhã seguinte meio embrulhada entre as cobertas e sozinha na cama improvisada que o marido montara.

Ela suspirou.

Devia desculpas a ele, mas esqueceu-se desse pensamento no instante que sentira o cheiro agradável de comida. Estava faminta.

Saiu do lugar e parou logo na entrada ao vê-lo cozinhando. Algo absolutamente raro.

Observando-o por um momento, viu o quanto ele era realmente bonito com seus cabelos loiros e molhados que se bagunçavam com o vento, olhos verdes extremamente claros e meio acinzentados, e os músculos dos braços, pernas e tórax que ele sofrera tanto pra ganhar malhando. Era alto e magro. Os lábios finos que tanto beijara, lembravam-lhe a filha deles, que parecia ser apenas uma versão feminina dele.

Megan Malfoy.

Ela sorriu, mas o sorriso se desfez quando ele a encarou com um olhar especulativo.

- Vejo que já acordou.

- Sim. Por que me levou lá para dentro?

- Oh, você preferia ter ficado aqui fora no frio? – perguntou friamente, voltando a sua atenção para o que fazia antes.

- Draco.

- Você estava murmurando meu nome durante a noite, e estava fria como um cubo de gelo. Fim da história.

Quase suspirei novamente.

- Obrigada. Desculpe-me por ontem, é só que...

- Eu sei. – Mas ainda sim, ele não a encarava.

- Draco, me desculpe. Por favor.

- Eu ouvi mesmo um 'me desculpe' duas vezes seguidas? – Ele sorriu e ela se aproximou, se ajoelhando na areia, ao lado dele, apenas para tocar o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos.

- Eu sei o quanto isso é importante para você, só não consigo acreditar que ainda exista...

- Você confia em mim? – e a encarou seriamente, fazendo-a baixar os dedos.

- Sim, mas...

- Sem 'mas'. É sim ou não.

- Eu confio em você, meu amor. – Suspirou, por fim, cansada.

Ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Então apenas se deixe confiar.

- Tudo bem. – Concordou fechando os olhos por um instante.

No segundo seguinte, e assim que sentiu os lábios dele se movendo junto aos seus, ela abriu os olhos instintivamente.

Draco a encarou com paixão.

Hermione sorriu e tomou-lhe os lábios novamente com os seus em um beijo terno que cada vez mais se tornava mais e mais quente.

- Draco, aqui não.

- Que foi? Está com medo de um avião sobrevoar exatamente este lugar e nos ver? – Ele sorriu com malícia. – Essa ilha é absolutamente deserta.

- Draco. – Retrucou em um tom de censura, enquanto tirava os fios de cabelos que tampavam a visão dele.

Ele cobriu os lábios dela com seus dedos antes de beijá-la novamente.

- Ei, nada vai acontecer conosco, a não ser...

- Eu já entendi.

O loiro deitou-a na areia sob ele e eles começaram a rolar na direção oposta a da fogueira, tirando suas roupas. Mal podiam imaginar que esse seria um de seus últimos momentos juntos.

**Fim do Capítulo 01.**

**N/A: **Hi people! História nova finalmente. Desculpem-me pelo minúsculo capítulo, mas foi apenas isso que me veio à mente, e em algum momento da noite de anteontem, eu passei essa oneshot pra longfic. É de tanto assistir Cold Case que me veio essa idéia que eu meio que acabei agarrando. Originalmente, não era Hermione/Draco, mas pra postar aqui tinha que ser isso ou Rose/Edward, então... Enfim, espero que gostem e mandem reviews. Xoxo.


	2. Destinos

**Capítulo 02:**** Destinos**

"_É com grande pesar que comunicamos a morte de dois grandes atores: Hermione Granger Drozdowski e Draco Drozdowski Malfoy. Seus corpos foram encontrados no Oceano Pacífico, a 820 km de Ra__rotonga, perto do Atol de Suwarrow, nas Ilhas Cook, nesta manhã, e já foram encaminhados ao Instituto Médico Legal. Investigações estão sendo feitas para determinar a causa da morte. _

_O funeral será realizado amanhã no Forest Lawn Memory Park, aqui mesmo em Los Angeles. E aqui encerramos mais um Global News, com uma homenagem a esses dois grandes atores. Mais notícias amanhã, no Los Angeles News. Boa noite."_

_**Melinda Mirage POV**_

Eu observava atônita a TV. Hermione e Draco mortos? Megan... O que seria de Megan?

Eu era a babá dela, e a Sra. Drozdowski havia deixado a filha sob meus cuidados pelo tempo em que ela e o marido ficassem fora. Mas não deveria ter demorado tanto, como eu bem sabia. Eles haviam prometido a Megan, na minha frente, que em poucos dias estariam de volta, e então duas semanas haviam se passado, e...

Ouvi soluços vindos do corredor, e desliguei a TV, apressando o passo para ir até a origem do som.

- Meg. – Chamei-a, mas ela continuou encolhida em silêncio no chão. Ajoelhei-me em frente a ela. – Você precisa ir dormir, já está tarde.

- Mamãe e papai não vão mesmo voltar, Srta. Mirage? – Ela abraçou os joelhos mais fortemente com a menção da negação.

- Parece que não, Meg – e parei por um instante. – Venha. – Peguei-a em meus braços e ela agarrou-se em meu pescoço, escondendo o rosto na curva do meu ombro. – Você quer ir para o seu quarto?

- Não.

- Quer ficar na sala?

- Não.

- Onde quer ficar, Meg? – Perguntei, passando a ponta dos dedos por seu rosto para limpar as lágrimas e afastar os fios de cabelo colados em sua face.

- Quero ir para o quarto de... – e soluçou.

- Tudo bem.

Levei-a escada acima até o quarto de seus pais, e deitei-a na cama, depois de puxar os lençóis.

- Durma, querida. – Cobri-a e esperei até ela dormir, antes de voltar para o andar debaixo.

- Melinda, a Sra. Malfoy está aí juntamente com a Sra. Granger. Elas esperam na sala de estar.

- Certo. Obrigada Mira.

Mira O'Brian era a copeira da casa dos Drozdowski. Era baixinha e gorda, mas extremamente simpática. Os olhos castanhos eram sinceros e cautelosos, e ela estava prestes a chorar.

Encaminhei-me para a sala e parei assim que me encontrei em frente às duas mulheres que me esperavam. Narcisa Drozdowski Malfoy, a primeira delas, era a mãe de Draco, tinha por volta de cinquenta anos, cabelos louros quase brancos e olhos verde-claros afiados. Não era alta nem baixa, e só lidava com quem queria.

Beatrix Jane Granger era mais baixa que a outra e possuía cabelos castanhos lisos no mesmo tom dos cabelos anelados de Hermione. Dedicara a vida ao marido, a filha e a advocacia, mas desta vez estava à beira das lágrimas. Era a mãe de Hermione.

- Já deve saber da morte de meu filho e da minha nora, certo?

- Sim, soube pelo noticiário, Narcisa.

- Estamos tomando as providências necessárias para a cerimônia simbólica da morte deles, já que não encontraram os corpos, mas precisamos que fique com Meg por mais algum tempo. Pagaremos o mesmo salário que recebe, se concordar.

- Claro. Há algo mais que eu possa fazer?

- Não.

- Onde ela está, Mirage?

- No quarto deles, Sra. Granger. Dormindo.

- Ótimo, vou vê-la.

- Beatrix, deixe a pobre garota dormir, ao menos uma vez na vida.

- Como pode ser tão fria, Narcisa?

- Como pode ser tão passional, Beatrix? Onde era o cofre pessoal deles, Melinda?

- No quarto.

- Tire Meg de lá e leve-a para o quarto dela.

- Não será necessário, Ciça. Agora sou eu quem diz para você deixar a menina em paz.

- Beatrix, você bebeu antes de vir para cá? Está falando coisa com coisa – e se virou para mim. – Tudo bem, deixe Meg lá. Mas vamos subir mesmo assim.

Guiei-as pela escada acima e abri a porta do quarto dos meus patrões o mais silenciosamente possível.

- Onde?

Apontei para o closet.

- Há uma parede oca aqui onde eles guardavam algum dinheiro, joias e outros poucos pertences.

- Já sabemos, Melinda. Abra.

Como nos filmes, pus a mão sobre uma pequena estátua que ali havia e um pedaço da parede começou a se mover, como se deslizasse para o lado. Num instante, o cofre ocupava o lugar que antes nada havia.

- Eu não sei a senha – avisou a mulher de cabelos castanhos.

- Droga, Beatrix, tente.

- Tente você, não estou em condições.

Narcisa revirou os olhos e murmurou uma palavra ofensiva antes de se posicionar em frente ao moderno sistema de segurança.

- O que devo fazer?

- Digite a senha e dê sua impressão palmar.

- M-e-g-a-n. – Ela digitou, e a luz continuou vermelha e um apito breve cortou o ar. – M-a-l-f-o-y.

Novamente.

- Droga! N-a-r-c-i-s-a.

Mais uma vez.

- B-e-a-t-r-i-x.

- Só tem mais uma chance. – Adverti-as, olhando para a pequena luz vermelha que piscava.

- Mas que raios de senha é essa?

- Tente o nome do seu ex-futuro neto.

- Do que está falando, Beatrix?

- Oh, eles não lhe contaram? Oops.

- Desembuche, mulher.

- Nikolai.

- Soletre.

- Está ficando besta, Ciça? N-i-k-o-l-a-i.

A luz se tornou verde, mas voltou a ficar vermelha quando chegou a vez da impressão palmar.

- Eles não confiavam em mim, não é? – Resmungou Narcisa, amarga e cerrando os dentes enquanto puxava a outra mulher. – Abra isso, Trix.

A porta do cofre se abriu segundos depois.

- É difícil, Ciça?

A loira não lhe deu ouvidos.

- O testamento. Ache o testamento, Melinda.

- Certo. Uma última pergunta Narcisa.

- Diga, Melinda.

- Você disse que os corpos não foram achados, e o jornal dizia...

- Não acredite em tudo o que a imprensa diz. A imprensa acredita piamente que os corpos foram encontrados e não mudaremos tal afirmação. Agora, o testamento Melinda.

Mas tudo aquilo, toda aquela procura por um testamento fora um erro completo, pelo que pude perceber nos instantes seguintes. Ou pelo menos uma perda de tempo. O envelope pardo que eu achei no fundo do cofre, um envelope discreto, colado com aquelas coisinhas de cera e muito formal, que exigia mais formalidades ainda, foi aberto por Beatrix exatamente pelo fato de ela ser advogada. _E, _me peguei pensando, _talvez, porque ela não quisesse que a outra visse o que tinha escrito ali, naquele mísero pedaço de papel que poderia mudar destinos._

- Poderíamos descer e nos sentar, Mirage? – Perguntou a Sra. Granger, mais parecendo que afirmava, e ficando cada vez mais pálida ao ver as palavras que compunham cada frase daquele papel que era tão esperado por Narcisa. – Traga-nos algo para beber também, sim? Estaremos na sala de estar.

Desci na frente delas, mas pude ouvir de longe, a loira brigando com a outra para ler o que de tão especial estava escrito para fazê-la tão pálida.

Pedi a Mira que preparasse um chá de camomila, porque parecia muito que aquilo ia ser algo não muito calmo, principalmente pela parte de Narcisa.

Assim que elas chegaram à sala, eu arrumei as xícaras em cima da mesa de centro, e levei a bandeja de volta para a cozinha, ouvindo um "Sente-se" vindo de Beatrix.

- Deixe de suspense, Beatrix. Ande logo com essa coisa, não tenho a noite toda para isso. Lucius está me esperando para sairmos.

- Cale a boca, Narcisa. – Respondeu ríspida. – Como pode sair sabendo que o seu filho está morto? Seu filho, Narcisa, seu único filho! Eu sei que você nunca gostou de minha filha, mas explique-me isso para que eu possa entender.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Draco era importante para mim, mas eu não vou ficar chorando pelos cantos por causa disso pelo resto da vida.

- Você é mais fria do que um cubo de gelo, como eu sempre imaginei. Como Lucius. É por isso que são tão perfeitos um para o outro. Não tem uma porra de pingo de sentimento!

Espantei-me com Beatrix dizendo um palavrão sequer, e tentei fingir que não estava assustada para o caso de uma delas olhar para mim.

- Agora eu entendo perfeitamente porque Hermione nunca gostou de você nem nunca confiou em você o bastante para ter contato. Nem seu próprio filho confiava.

- Alto lá!

- Alto lá, coisa nenhuma. Seu filho, uma criança que foi gerada dentro de você por nove meses seguidos, não confiava em você para lhe contar nada. Ele confiava mais em mim do que na própria mãe! – Ela riu mesmo sem achar nenhuma graça naquilo. – A primeira pessoa que eles pensaram em contar sobre a gravidez de Hermione fui eu. A primeira pessoa que eles pensaram em chamar quando o bebê estava nascendo fui eu. E a única pessoa que sabia sobre a existência de Nikolai era eu!

- Cale a boca, Granger! – gritou Narcisa, em uma pilha de nervos. – Eu amava Draco tanto quanto amo Megan. Era você quem fazia a cabeça deles, isso sim!

**Blame it on me**

(Ponha a culpa em mim)

**Set your guilt free**

(Liberte-se da sua culpa)

**Nothing can hold you back now**

(Nada pode te deter agora)

- Pare de gritar, eu não sou surda! Amor virou uma palavra banalizada na sua boca, isso sim. Eu nunca fiz a cabeça de ninguém, Malfoy! Eu nunca precisei. É você que simplesmente não consegue admitir agora que deveria ter se aproximado mais do seu filho ao longo desses vinte e sete anos que o teve! E nem tente colocar a culpa em mim ou na minha filha porque eles foram naquela maldita viagem, porque eu tentei milhares de vezes persuadir Draco a não ir. E por consequência, os dois foram e agora estão mortos!

- Foi sua culpa sim! Aquela droga de jatinho era do seu marido!

- Do meu marido é uma grande diferença. Eu não sou ele, Narcisa. Por mais que esteja casada com Rodolphe a mais de trinta anos, eu não sou como ele, Narcisa! Mas Draco era mais parecido com ele do que imagina.

Os olhos de Beatrix mais pareciam uma rocha coberta totalmente por gelo e que transbordavam de fúria em estado puro como um vulcão entrando em erupção. Eu nunca em minha vida jamais a vira assim. Ela era mais calma do que qualquer pessoa que eu conhecia, e jamais se descontrolava, mas hoje parecia ser uma exceção. Talvez estivesse com os nervos em frangalhos por causa da morte de Draco e Hermione. Talvez não. Talvez fosse o conteúdo daquele testamento. Do testamento que Narcisa acabou se esquecendo, por consequência da discussão das duas.

- Pra mim chega, Beatrix! – e se levantou, furiosa. – Eu não aguento mais ouvir tanta baboseira. Até mais, Melinda.

- Até, Sra. Malfoy.

Ouvi a porta bater pesadamente antes de olhar para a mulher à minha frente e ver um brilho estranho em seu olhar. Seria satisfação? Seria lealdade? Seria ambição, fúria ou ódio? Eu continuei a encará-la enquanto ela tomava calmamente o chá e guardava a folha branca imprensa de volta dentro do envelope.

- Qual é o problema, Mirage? – Perguntou, me observando com diversão.

Ela realmente estava me deixando confusa. Confusa o suficiente para não saber o que aquilo significava exatamente. E provavelmente nunca soubesse de fato.

- Bem, não posso prolongar mais do que isso minha visita aqui – e pousou a xícara vazia no pires antes de se levantar. – Vou dar um beijo em Meg, e já vou. – Pegou a bolsa, algo que ela nunca fazia, e o envelope, e subiu as escadas com determinação. Olhando-a agora ela não parecia nem um pouco abalada ou em luto.

Vestia um terninho rosa claro que moldava todas as suas curvas, e os cabelos estavam presos num coque firme. Fora assim que eu a conhecera, mas simplesmente não parecia mais reconhecer aquela nova Beatrix.

Deixei-a subir sozinha, sem ir atrás como uma sombra, como eu quase sempre fazia, pensando que ela não faria nada com a neta. Ou faria?

O pensamento me desesperou por um mero instante, mas quando eu vi-a descendo as escadas novamente, um segundo depois, parecia ter me aliviado de uma carga enorme.

- Boa noite, Mirage – ela se despediu antes de sair pela mesma porta que Narcisa Malfoy.

Comecei a caminhar vagarosamente para a escada, e quando me certifiquei de que ela já tinha ido embora, subi-a correndo feito uma louca para saber como Megan estava.

**Fim do Capítulo 02.**

**N/A: **Hi, guys!Desculpem-me pela demora de postar, mas só hoje de madrugada eu consegui terminar esse capítulo para que ele ficasse com o dobro do tamanho que estava. A música é Lacrymosa do Evanescence, e enfim, espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
